Angry Hobo Republic
Angry Hobo Republic is a very large and older nation at 209 days old with citizens primarily of Czech ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Angry Hobo Republic work diligently to produce Silver and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Angry Hobo Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Angry Hobo Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Angry Hobo Republic allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Angry Hobo Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it means hurting its own economy. Angry Hobo Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The AHR (Official Name is in Russian- "Сердитая Республика Бродяги", translated to "Angry Republic of the Tramp") was formed on April 17, 2006 by a band of settlers who had made their way south from the northern areas of Russia. The people were of an ethnic group known as the Hobos. Hobos are traditionally nomads, who make their way from one city to the next, scrounging a living off of anything they can find. They were not very popular among rest of the city resident's, and were often called "bums" or "vagrants". Fed up with this treatment, a group of Hobo's decided to find a peaceful area where their people could settle. Monkey with a Gun The leader of this group was known as Обезьяна с Оружием, which, translated from Russian, literally means "The Monkey with the Weapon". He earned this name from an incident known as "The Train-yard Uprising." During this incident, MwaG and other Hobos seized a train filled with Tanks, and proceeded to use these vehicles to fight off their oppressors. Monkey with Gun earned his name while serving as a Grease Monkey (one who would repair the tanks), when he fought off an entire company of soldiers with naught but a hand gun. The name stuck, and the gun is now housed in the National Archive building in downtown Hooverville. The Expansion Wars Very shortly after it's creation, the AHR wished to test it's military power. It invaded two nations, and proceeded to effectively create a period of anarchy in both nations. However, the wars were unpopular among the citizens of the Republic, and Monkey with a Gun vowed to never again attack another nation unprovoked. To this day, the vow ha not been broken. Allied Expeditionary Force With the help of the nations of Pirate Republic and Fallon, the AHR created a new alliance, named the Allied Expeditionary Force. Here, Monkey with a Gun was able to observe the inner workings of an alliance and further his diplomatic skills. The nation also made many new allies, including TGO (Hyoe Narita), Renova, RMM4390 (Currently serving as High Chancellor of the ODS), and Keylock. Within the AEF, the AHR grew much stronger, but decided to give up its leadership position in order to join another alliance, The Federation. The Federation The Federation was a fairly new alliance at the time of the AHR's arrival. At the time, the President was Frank Carbonni, and the Chief Arbiter was Masta Blasta. Other influential members were Emperor Crake, The Korean, Divine Hammer, and btbtbtbt. In the wake of Masta Blasta's resignation from his post, Monkey with a Gun was appointed to the position of Interim Chief Arbiter. The people of the, now fairly large, AHR rejoiced at the news. The Divine Hammer was elected to the post shortly afterwards. The Great War Much to the surprise of the citizens of the world, the Great War began almost without warning. The AHR had proposed a plan within the Federation, for the possibility of just such an action taking place. The Federation sprang to defend it's LUE brothers, and was in fact the second alliance to declare war on the NPO. The AHR swiftly built up its military. With the purchase of a missile defense system and over 1000 newly trained soldiers, the nation declared war on the stronger NPO nation of Terra Rojo at 10:30:09 AM on the 18th of July. The AHR military fired many cruise missiles at the nation in the days to come, but it's ground attacks were less effective. However, the nation was able to claim a Pyrrhic victory. National pride was at an all time high, and the losses were acceptable to the public. The leader of the AHR also took part in the CoaLUEtion summit to discuss what the peace terms with the NPO would be, on behalf of the Federation. The Nuclear Attack 4 days into the war, the nation of Terra Rojo received a massive aid shipment from its allies. It promptly built a nuclear missile, and launched it at the AHR. The effects were devastating. The nation lost 50 miles of land, over 700 citizens, and all of its soldiers. Anarchy ensued. The nation was only able to defend itself with a small force of militia until the end of the war. The End of the War Shortly afterwards, the word came from Frank Carbonni- the Federation was withdrawing. This came in the wake of the sudden loss of the nations of Barter Town (led by Masta Blasta) and The Republic of Steak (btbtbtbt). Both of the nations were obliterated into nothingness by the action of an Admin. Despite overwhelming public support and many sacrifices made to the Admin, the nations were not restored. The New Era After the Great War, the nation was tasked with rebuilding itself to its former glory. With the help of its allies, it did so in record time. The Federation Presidential Election was held, and the AHR voiced it's support for Emperor Crake, who went on to win in a very close race. Under Crake's reign, the Federation continued to grow, and the AHR became more influential within the Alliance. The Frank Carbonni Fiasco Soon thereafter, Crake resigned as he was unable to fulfill his duties. A new President need to be elected. The nominees came down to the Divine Hammer and Jayhawk Colin. The AHR was in support of DH, who wanted to bring about new changes within the alliance, and did not see JC as a very good leader. Frank Carbonni was the exact opposite. He and DH were constantly butting heads. In light of this, Monkey with a Gun and Frank Carbonni worked on a compromise, which would appease both sides with a new form of government. Unfortunately, before they introduced the compromise to the rest of the alliance, a Fed member by the name of Huntsports decided to provoke Frank with a petition to move the boards so that Frank would no longer be the board owner. Frank deleted the boards immediately. The Fall of the Federation In moving to the new boards, Jayhawk gave up as a nominee and decided instead to support DH. Monkey with a Gun decided to run as Chief Arbiter. The leader of AHR won the post, and a parade was held in the streets of Hooverville. At the same time, however, DH was giving up as a Presidential Candidate, leaving Truth as the only nominee left. To this day, it is unclear as to why this happened. Truth, while not a bad leader, was surprised. The Federation had seen DH as their last hope, and swiftly began to disintegrate. One by one, many members left. The very end of the Federation came with a proposed merger with TAGA. The AHR did not want to be handed over to another alliance just because of the Federation's weakness, and vehemently opposed such an act. The AHR halted the vote on two occasions, but it was no use. Monkey with a Gun delivered his farewell speech to the Federation, and announced to the people of the Republic that they would never serve under a foreign banner (TAGA) unless they so chose. The AHR then joined some of its old friends in a new alliance called the Confederacy, but left as it was not going anywhere. =ICP-Maroonica War= During this war, the AHR fought on the side of the Maroon team. Monkey with a Gun ordered for the military to be strengthened quickly. The nation was well equipped to begin to ready itself and purchased 12 cruise missiles, 2 nuclear weapons, 120 tanks, and 14 aircraft. It also called up its expansive reserve system, and boltered it's army to a strength of 13,000. The Bolkwio Offensive The AHR declared war on Bolkwio, the strongest ICP nation. Monkey with a Gun tasked General Bazino Bazino to carry out the offensive. Bolkwio had already fought several other, weaker nations, so the AHR military was lucky enough to find the nation undefended. Bazino made the decision to carry out an aggressive Shock-and-Awe campaign to attempt to force the nation to surrender. He first ordered Cruise Missile strikes from the 3rd artillery Regiment, which took out a combined 16 infrastructure. He then ordered two bombing runs on the capital of the nation, which destroyed a total of 40 infrastructure. Finally, he sent in about 4,000 Republican Soldiers, who found themselves unopposed, and proclaimed the war a victory. Bolkwio surrendered the next day. Der Sowjet Republik On the same day as the Bolkwio offensive, the AHR received war that the Nordreich's strongest nation, Oostberg, and been sent into anarcy by a nation called Der Sowjet Republik. The AHR sprang into action. Monkey ordered a declaration of war, and minutes lated, he called for two missiles to launched at the cappital of Der Sowjet Republik, Mji Mitaguso Watenzi. He then sent an air task force in, which destroyed 4 enemy fighters easily, before the bombers released their payload on the capital, destroying 40 infra. It was time for ground assaults to commence. The AHR forces made a Cautious Ground Attack, which probed the border of the enemy nation. They encountered stiff resistance, and despite being numerically and technologically superior, took more casualties. The AHR lost 729 soldiers and 7 tanks, while the enemy lost 365 soldiers and 17 tanks. The AHR was forced to retreat, but they did not give up. The AHR commanders decided to risk everything on a second attack. They launced the remainder of their forces in an Aggressive Ground Attack. The ensuing battle was the most bloody that the nation had seen in its history. Both nations fought bitterly over the control of a range of mountains that, if captured, could easily end the war, since it gave access to the Republik's capitol located in the valley beneath it. At the cost of 1,473 soldiers and 8 tanks, the AHR finally took the mountains, while only causing the enemy 710 soldiers and 35 tanks worth of damage. Despite the overwhelming cost of life, the AHR was victorious. The Republik surrenderred soon afterwards, without the capitol have ever being taken. AHR government officials predicted that to take the city, the AHR would have to sacrifice at least 7,000 soldiers, and possibly 200 tanks, and would need to completely level the city with air strinkes and cruise missile attacks. They predeicted that the Republik loss of life would be somewhere near 3,000 soldiers, but almost 1,000 civilian lives. Brathez The War with Barthez was the bloodiest war in AHR history, with the exception of the losses sustained after the nuclear strike during the great war. The air a missile campaigns went smoothly as always, and the superiority of the nation's striking power was obvious. However, the ground campaign was not as successful, and the soldiers lost in that fight are still mourned today. The first ground attack was never intended to turn out as horrific as it did. The AHR 2nd Infantry Division staged a Planned Ground Attack, attempting to simply weaken the enemy's forces before the major battle ensued. The result was terrible. At the cost of 2,361 soldiers and 38 tanks, the 2nd Division plowed it's way through a series of defensive positions along the northern coast of Brathez. Facing the Elite Brathez Guards, they killed some 998 soldiers and 10 tanks. Though the Brathez force's were forced to retreat, they did so while rejoicing a major victory. Though the AHR was at no loss for soldiers after the battle, their original invasion force of 6,000 soldiers was reduced to 3639. Next, the AHR decided that their only option was to try to claim as many Brathez lives as they could, in the hopes that other allies could knock the nation into anarchy. They sent in the newly formed AHR Airbourne Division. These soldiers bravely dropped into unfamiliar territory with the orders to "Kill as many enemies as possible." Once again, the results were less than satisfactory. The division was able to destroy 657 soldiers and 7 tanks, but at the cost of 1,331 soldiers and 7 tanks of their own. The battle is recognized today as the most grueseome battle in the AHR's history because, while not as devastating as the first battle of Brathez, it saw 1331 soldiers killed within a 2 hour period. Because the blood spilt on that single day, the AHR now recognizes November 16 and "Bloody Thursday". This day is also used to remember all AHR soldiers who have been killed in any war. That number is known to be at least 5, 894 for the ICP War, and somewhere in the range of 4,000 for the Great War. It is also estimated that the AHR lost about 100 soldiers during the expansion wars. Total casualties are 5,824 Attacking + 4,242 Defending = 10,066 Casualties Category:Nations